Huntick: The Game
by alvara one of many obsessions
Summary: With the Professer defeated, the Huntick Team is given a few days rest before heading on a new mission to Central America.
1. Early Mornings

**This story is a result from me calling this show dumb, and then sitting down to watch it and enjoying it. What can I say? Mythology is a passion of mine. Huntik deserves a lot more love than it has, so here's my try at a Huntick fanfic. **

**I rated it T because I'll probably add a few swears and a lot of violence later on. Also Quotation marks are for **speaking** and **_mouthing_**, and Apostrophes are for** _thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntick, I wrote this story purely for enjoyment, I gain no money or anything like that from writing this fanfiction. **

**

* * *

**

Pink, orange, and baby blue streaked across the once dark Venice sky. The blearily eyed residences of the famed canal city awakened to a chilly autumn wind. This fact barely registered with most of the adults, but to the children, and teenagers, it, sadly, finalized the end of summer break.

On one particular street, in one particular house two suspicious figures made their way across the dark hallway to the last door. Twisting the knob quietly, the intruders grinned devilishly to each other when they heard it click. They slipped in as quiet as ninjas, except for the second one who bumped into a hanging plant. He almost cried out, in surprise of course, but was aided in stifling it with a venomous glare from his partner-in-crime. Regaining himself he looked down at their target.

The boy's blond hair was spread messily around his head and pillow. His arms were safely tucked underneath him, since he laid on his front. Idle-ly he wondered if the boy had suffocated, his face _was_ planted directly in the pillow, but that thought was banished when a faint snore could be heard. The boy had balled up a bunch of blanket in his hand, the rest of which tried to cover him the best it could. Large grins covered both of the intruders face as one thought entered both their minds.

_'This couldn't have turned out better if we had planned it!'_

Both grabbed two handfuls of blanket and waited. After a few seconds the female one mouthed the instructions to her companion.

_"On the count of three, One...two..."_

"THREE!" they both yelled while simultaneously yanking on Lok Lambert's blanket, succeeding in flipping over and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" **CRASH!** Now fully awake, Lok leaped up into fighting stance to defeat his unknown foes. He flinched when his not-suppose-to-be-this-bright lights were flipped on. Gasping he recognized his "attackers." "Sophie! Cherit!"

True to his guess, a honey blond haired girl with green eyes (known as Sophie Casterwill) stood next to her partner-in-crime, a small, white, flying Yama Titan, Cherit, shaking with mirth. Still giggling Sophie pointed at a certain area that made Lok blush.

"Nice Boxers!" Even redder Lok tried his best to cover his flamboyantly pink and lime green boxers while murmuring something about it being his only pair left. Suddenly a new pair of people raced into the room, Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon.

Dante Vale was a tall man with reddish brown hair, with bangs that sometimes covered his right eye and a goatee. While Zhalia Moon was a dark eyed woman with dark blue hair, her bangs also covered some of her eyes. Both had what looked to be hastily thrown on clothes. Dante being the elite "detective" that he was, scanned the room and had a pretty good guess to what exactly happened. Zhalia, who happens not to be a morning person, was a little slower on the up take.

"BoltFlare!! Lok, Sophie what's-" Realization dawning on her she let the magic spell fade from her hand. Chuckling, Dante leaned up against the door frame, and Zhalia repeated what Sophie had commented on earlier. "Nice Boxers kid." Sophie and Cherit, who had managed to retain their laughter into mere giggles, burst out laughing. Now a newly discovered shade of red Lok did his best salvage what remained of his dignity.

"For your information these are the only ones I had left!" Zhalia just raised one of her eyebrows. Deciding to ignore the two adults he glared accusingly at Sophie. "What was all that for!?" Amusement clearly not leaving her face for a long while, Sophie managed to stop laughing and answer.

"Well Lok, as you know today is the first day of school-"Lok interrupted her large groan but was quickly silenced by Sophie's infamous glare. "As I was saying, Summer Break is officially over and you need to get ready for school!" Lok didn't lose a moment to protest.

"Yeah okay, but why wake me up at this ungodly hour!?!" Indeed it was an early hour; all the house's clocks read 4:17a.m. Smirking some more Sophie explained the reason behind her and Cherit's stunt.

"Well I thought you like as much time as possible to finish your summer break homework." Lok's face went red to ghost white dangerously fast. The fact that he hadn't touched any one of his summer assignments dominating his mind; he quickly shoved everyone, except Cherit who happened to fly to other side of the room, out of his room slamming the door behind him.

All three people, still smirking, decided to go to get on with their mornings.

"I guess this means I should get breakfast ready?" Dante casually asked already heading towards the kitchen.

"I'd better go change." Sophie nodded.

"Me too." With that they headed off to their respective destinations.

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! This is so not good!" Racing around his room like a madman Lok was having trouble finding his pants. His normal White T and blue undershirt, and even his socks were all hastily put on, but he couldn't find hide or hair of his blue jeans. Dodging the flying items Cherit flew up to Lok carrying just what he needed.

"Ahem! Is this what you're looking for?" Turning around Lok's eyes lit up with joy, and he hugged Cherit and the jeans tight.

"Thanks Cherit! You're a life saver!" Letting the boy get his jeans on, Cherit let his chest swell with pride, but it quickly deflated when Lok added, "I'm still gonna get back at you and Sophie for earlier!" Rushing to grab his blank summer homework Lok almost knocked over a tattered journal with a curious design on the front. Sobering up in an instant he tightly grabbed the journal. _'I'll find you, dad, I swear it!' _Concerned about Lok's sudden change in behavior Cherit flew up next to him.

"Are you alright lad?" Smiling up at the furry titan Lok nodded.

"I'm good Cherit, now let's get out of here!" Putting his dad's journal in his pocket Lok and Cherit exited the room.

* * *

**I Hope You enjoyed the chapter! All the suggestions you have on content and corrections with grammer and spelling will be ever so helpful!**


	2. Of School and Stalkers

**Sorry this update took so long, I re-read it several times to fix mistakes. I want to make it pretty to read for you people! Also I just have to thank the reviewers again! You guys are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntick, I wrote this story purely for enjoyment. All the OC's are mine though.**

* * *

Breakfast was mostly uneventful; Lok plowed through his homework while occasionally stuffing his face, while Sophie and Zhalia chatted about world cuisine. Everything was running smoothly until Zhalia and Sophie's conversation took a heated tone. It was one of the worst "verbal duels" (as Lok had taken to call them) they'd had in awhile. Always the fast thinker Dante vaguely, and loudly to be heard over the girls, mentioned the time; catching on immediately Lok shoved his homework in his backpack, and pushed a protesting Sophie out the door.

On the walk to school, Lok finished his over the summer school work and in celebration hugged Sophie in an almost bone-crushing embrace. Despite a little protest from Sophie, they both enjoyed the closeness. It had been a few weeks since they told each other their feelings, but over that time, they'd bonded quickly, six delayed flights translates into a _long_ time to sit in the waiting room.

Finally arriving at school, they were handed their class schedules. Disappointment hung over Lok, like a little grey cloud, when he read over his schedule, but it was just the opposite for Sophie. She smiled and shoved her schedule in his face.

"Lok look at this! All the classes I asked for!" Lok compared his schedule to hers and scowled. A little confused Sophie questioned his expression. "What's the matter Lok?" Sighing he handed back Sophie's schedule.

"We only have one class together, and it's the last class of the day!" Frowning Sophie checked over both the schedules. They had lots of the same classes, but at different times. Indeed the last class of the day was the only one they had together. Despite that Sophie smiled brightly. Handing the schedule back to its sulking owner, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I admit that it's a bummer that we only have one class together, but look what it is, Mythology! Also we both got self-defense class, granted they're not the same time, but it's like they made our schedules knowing we're seekers!" Lok cocked one of his eyebrows at Sophie.

"...Bummer?" With a slight huff Sophie punched Lok playfully in the shoulder. The play-fight was stopped short when the Academy's Bells rang out. Walking for a while together, they both went to their respectful destinations. Sophie had no trouble getting to her class, but Lok bumped into some unpleasant characters.

"Watch where you're going, _Indy_!" Said unpleasant characters were two boys, Brizio, and Carlos. Brizio was a nasty tan boy, who didn't have a sharp tongue, but what he lacked in wits his brute strength covered. Carlos wasn't as tan as Brizio, and wasn't as strong either, but he had some muscle and sharp wits, Brown hair was combed to perfection on both their heads, but only Brizio had a few whiskers on his chin. Brizio followed Carlos everywhere, like a dog eager to please his master.

Ignoring the insult, and the laughs that it received, Lok made to walk past them, but Brizio seized his wrist in a tight hold. Now thoroughly annoyed Lok had to keep reminding himself not to touch-ram both of the two losers into the next school year, they were only two school bullies not organization suits! Using a self-defense trick Dante had taught him, he twisted out of Brizio's grip, much to the other boy's surprise. Lok then hurriedly made his way to his first class, advanced physics, and leaned against the hallway wall. He jumped when his backpack let out a yelp in pain. Holding his backpack eye level Lok questioned its cargo.

"Cherit, is that you in there?" The small titan's muffled voice replied.

"Aye, I'm here." Lok rolled his eyes and exclaimed in a small voice,

"Cherit, what are you doing here?! What if someone found you?" Silence emanated from the boy's pack, and just when Lok thought the titan had no answer, it came.

"Well, I'll pretend to be a stuffed toy! That is what kids are into nowadays, right?" Lok just groaned.

"_Cherit_!" Lok figured that Cherit had his arms folded across his chest and was pouting.

"I just wanted to see what a school day was for you!" Suddenly becoming aware of the weird look other students were casting him he slung his backpack on his back and walked into the room, quietly he spoke to Cherit.

"I know you had good intentions, but you should know what they say about those! Just think Cherit, what if someone found out you were a titan! Dante and Sophie would have to move and the Foundation would have to clean up the mess!" Realizing Lok's point Cherit smiled at the boy through his backpack. The boy had grown so much over the summer!

"Okay Lok, you win, I won't sneak in your backpack to go to school, but will you clear something up for me"

"Sure what is it?"

"What _do_ they say about good intentions?" Lok scratched his head.

"Ah, well I don't really remember, but I know my mom used to say that to me when I was younger." Being careful of his backpack Lok sat down in a desk and hoped that the day would go by fast.

* * *

Somewhere in Europe night had made its home in a discreet little village. Despite that being so, nocturnal animals where not the only ones awake. Deep within the towns newly acquired secret tunnels two men were meeting. One had short brown hair, while the other had medium black hair. The brown haired man leaned in his chair with his legs propped up on the desk. While the other stood rigidly. Eying the black haired man, the relaxed man spoke orders.

"Sadiki, I have thought up a mission to test your loyalty to me." Eager to prove his devotion to his new master Sadiki nodded his acceptance. "I want you to follow four certain seekers and find out what they are doing. Report to me every day and do not make contact with them until I tell you! I am understood?" Sadiki nodded vigorously

"Yes, master."

"Good you are dismissed, Here are their pictures, be wary of the man in the trench coat, he is especially slick, I don't want any screw-ups on this!" Taking the four photos Sadiki left go get his things ready. His master smiled evilly. _'Things are going to be different this time, Dante Vale, oh yes. Just you wait! Your death is approaching fast.'_

* * *

For Lok the first week of school slid by at snails pace. So when the bell rang out signaling the beginning of the weekend Lok was the first out the door. Sophie had to push past a few people, while apologizing profusely to a few teachers, to catch up with him. When she did he promptly slung an arm around her shoulders. Surprised and a little angry about the assumption of the action she tried to pull away but he held tight.

"Sophie stop for a second, I think we're being watched!" Stopping her resistance immediately, she too had felt like she was being watched over the week, the eerie feeling had came Wednesday morning during her first class. She whispered back to Lok.

"Do you think it's the organization?" Lok shook his head.

"Who could? The Organization's big players are gone, so who is left that can stalk us for almost a full week and not be seen?" Sophie had to agree, without Defoe, Grier, Rassimov, and The Professor, the Organization seemed to have crumbled in on itself. Let's face it; the suits aren't exactly leader material.

They walked the rest of the way home like that; Lok's arm over Sophie's shoulder and her arm resting on his back, talking in quiet whispers. The shadow that had been following them since that morning, turned away and headed in the opposite direction.

"Dante! Zhalia!" Lok's call rang in the virtually empty house. When nobody answered a horrible feeling crammed its way into the pit of Lok stomach. Running into the living room he was relieved to find everything in order. There was no sign of Dante or Zhalia, but the sleeping titan on the couch was there. Shaking Cherit awake, Lok asked the titan his question.

"Cherit, where are Dante and Zhalia?" Rubbing his eyes Cherit pointed at the empty coat rack and door.

"They went to get groceries, anything the matter my boy?" Lok hesitated for a moment before deciding that the house was a safe place to tell Cherit his suspicions.

"Yeah, Cherit, Sophie and I are being followed by someone!" Cherit gasped.

"You're being what?!! Since when?"

"Wednesday morning."

"That was two days ago! Why haven't you told anyone?!" flinching slightly at the obvious thing he should have done, Lok was saved from answering when Sophie entered the room.

"We thought it was only our imaginations, but apparently not." Sitting down next to Lok all three of them waited in silence for nearly a minute when Lok burst out impatiently.

"Where's Zhalia and Dante?!" A smooth male voiced answered Lok's plea.

"Right here." Lok, Sophie, and Cherit all turned in unison towards Dante, who, like when Lok first met him, had sunglasses on and was carrying a large bag of groceries. Zhalia stood behind him holding another bag.

Setting both bags down on the counter Dante took off his sunglasses and went to put the groceries away. Zhalia questioned the two teenagers' sudden need of them.

"What is it kid?" Lok didn't hesitate in telling them their story. By the time Lok was done explaining Dante was finished with putting the groceries away. Standing up strait he frowned.

"Well that makes things a little more complicated." Sophie cocked her head to one side.

"How so Dante?"

"Zhalia mentioned to me on Thursday that she felt something watching her, since Wednesday, I too have been having that feeling." Lok pondered this for a moment.

"So that leaves out people who just have a grudge against one of us?" Dante nodded.

"Very good Lok. If it was someone who knew and hated one of us already, I doubt that they would be stalking all four of us." Zhalia and Sophie spoke at the same time.

"But Dante, what about-" The loud ringing of Dante's T.V./Phone interrupted the two girls.

"Must be Guggenheim." Striding over Dante pressed the receive button and sure enough the familiar figure of Guggenheim was flickered on.

"Hello all, ready for a mission?" Despite their problems Lok jumped up and gave a loud loop. Guggenheims laugh was cut short when he spotted the two females glaring daggers at him.

"What's the mission Guggenheim?" Dante asked casually. Focusing his attention away from Zhalia and Sophie he started to fill the most successful team in on its new mission.

* * *

**Like it? hate it? Press that review button please, and let me know! Also cookie for whoever guess the identity of the main villian, its sombody you all know!**


	3. The Mission

**Hello Everyone! It sure has been a long time! hehehe, I'm so sorry that its been so long since I updated. Forgive me please! D: Anyway good job to those of you who guessed the villan correctly! **

**In this chapter there is some stuff that isn't true about the legend, so I'm really sorry if anyone gets offended! DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik, I worte this story purely for enjoyment I'm not getting paid or gaining any material substances, like money or gold, for doing this.**

**Please enjoy this chapter you lovely reviewers, you deserve this! **

* * *

The almost crescent moon peeked out from its cloud cover, illuminating the streets of Venice and its sparse amount of occupants. One of these was a slender Caucasian male with medium length black hair. Unbeknownst to the man, two others were waiting for him around the corner. Making his way past the corner, his shoulder was grabbed by one of the two men.

"Hey buddy, wha'cha doing here this late?" Shaking off the hand, Sadiki faced his two attackers.

"To be fair, I must warn you; stop this now and I won't hurt you." The smaller, but still heavily ripped man stepped out from the shadows, holding a knife that glistened in the moonlight.

"Ya here that? His warning us to stop, so he doesn't hurt us! What a kind guy, don't cha agree?" Cracking his knuckles the man who grabbed Sadiki first, menacingly advanced toward him. Narrowing his eyes Sadiki outstretched his hand. _'It's too bad I have to use powers, but they have to learn.'_

"Raypulse!"

* * *

Morning smiled brightly upon the city of Venice. Children and teenagers were each relishing in the free Saturday morning, but none more so than Lok Lambert. Literally bouncing his way back from his dorm to his mentor's house, everything was great to him. Even the fact that someone was stalking him and his friends couldn't put him off his good mood.

Walking up the stairs Lok noted the shadow that skipped across his peripheral vision. Opening the door, he paused to take in the pleasant aroma of breakfast.

Dante Vale was known for the large span of talents he possessed; who knew cooking was one of them?

Lok took off his shoes, and sat down to have a plate of food shoved towards him. He looked up to find Zhalia standing next to him.

"Better eat up fast; we're leaving in five minutes." Lok looked around.

"Where's Sophie?"

"She's going to meet us at the airport." With that Zhalia headed down the hall that had the guest rooms in it.

Hastily picking up his fork, Lok dug in to his food. Chewing the eggs thoughtfully, he allowed himself a review of the previous night...

"_**What's the mission Guggenheim?" Dante asked casually. Focusing his attention away from Zhalia and Sophie he started to fill the most successful team in on its new mission. **_

"_**Well, reports from our allies in the Yucatan Peninsula-"Lok sat down and interrupted Guggenheim.**_

"_**Yucatan Peninsula? Where's that?" Sophie sighed.**_

"_**It's in Central America, you should know that! Don't you remember anything from Geography Class?" A little annoyed that he had been interrupted Guggenheim cleared his throat. Cringing a little, both soon-to-be seekers apologized.**_

"_**Sorry." **_

"_**Alright than, as I was saying, our allies in the Yucatan Peninsula have pushed an urgent report to us, about particular events." Dante raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**What kind of particular events?"**_

"_**Well, large gales of wind have been blowing all throughout the peninsula. The winds aren't strong enough to topple over houses, but they fear it'll get that bad. To give you a head start they have located the place the winds are coming from." Zhalia was first to reply.**_

"_**Okay I'll bite, where is the source?" Guggenheim leaned forward.**_

"_**The source is somewhere in Chichen Itza." Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows except for Lok, who looked and was mystified.**_

"_**I don't get it; wind is everywhere, what's the big deal?" Sophie sighed and turned towards Lok.**_

"_**Lok, wind currents always come from the oceans. If wind currents are originating on land there is sure to be a mystical force behind it, like a Titan." Guggenheim nodded. **_

"_**That's right; we've got a pretty good idea of what titan it is." Lok tilted his head.**_

"_**What is it?" Dante answered for Guggenheim.**_

"_**It's probably the Mayan god Kukulcan. I heard that along with teaching the Mayan people how to dance, plant corn, and other essentials for life, he could also control wind." Sophie then added her two-cents.**_

"_**Archeologists and other researches have guessed that the major Mesoamerican societies, such as the Toltec, Aztec, and of course Mayan, all worshipped the god Kukulcan in some form or another. Leading me to believe, that it's defiantly been around for a long while, but that it can also that is can shape-shift." Lok paused for a moment.**_

"_**So you're saying that Kukulcan is the same thing as the Aztec god Quetzilcolt or whatever?"**_

"_**It's pronounced 'Quetzalcoatl' and yes, Kukulcan is the Mayan word for 'feathered snake' so that makes the link between the two different cultures." Grabbing the card that floated out of his Hollow-tone, Dante faced his team.**_

"_**Alright everyone we have a mission. Fly to the Yucatan Peninsula and retrieve the titan Kukulcan."...**_

As if on cue, Dante entered Lok's line of sight, looking completely absorbed in a newspaper. Paying attention only to the article he was reading he sat down next to his young charge. Lok noticed the expression on his mentor's face and swallowed his food.

"What's the matter Dante?" startled a little by Lok's sudden question Dante lowered the newspaper.

"Well, it's this article I'm reading, it didn't make the front page but it is a little troubling." Dante showed Lok the article, which he proceeded to read the title aloud.

"Notorious criminals...beaten and left for police?" Lok looked up at Dante, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Normally yes, but there is something unusual about it, you see Lok, the criminals are Leon and Francesco Chiaro, they've been suspected of crimes such as muggings, Auto theft, and even a killing of a rival criminal." Lok pondered this for a moment.

"So what? They got what they deserved, probably by someone who was fed up with them." Dante elaborated his point.

"The police think that too, but how they were beaten up makes me think otherwise." Lok tilted his head; signaling Dante to go on, "Circular electrical burns and frostbites, along with the regular bruises and cuts, were found all other their bodies." Lok's eyes widened.

"What?! What kind of weapon can do that?!" Dante's expression turned grim.

"I don't think it was a weapon that made those marks." Lok caught on what Dante was hinting at almost immediately.

"You think that magical powers did that?!"

"I think a _seeker_ with extremely good control over his magical powers made them. It can be easy to get destructive with the powers that most likely caused those injuries, Raypuse and Augurfrost, but the report says that the burns were only used to render the men unconscious, not to cause real lasting damage, the attacker then kicked and punched them. An inexperienced seeker could easily seriously harm or even kill a normal person with these powers."

"So an experienced, dangerous seeker is loose in Venice? Dante nodded. "Well, that is wonderful!" Lok added sarcastically. Suddenly another question made itself known to Lok.

"Do you think this is the same guy that has been stalking us?" Dante stroked his goatee.

"Its very possible, but why? Why would someone who doesn't want to be noticed, do something this violent and suspicious?" Before Lok could answer the clock rang out, announcing to everybody in the house that their departure time had arrived. Halting their conversation Lok went to the kitchen, to put his plate in the dishwasher, and found Cherit washing the dishes.

"Come on Cherit, we're leaving now, get in my backpack." Wiping his hands on a nearby towel Cherit made himself as comfortable as possible inside Lok's pack.

Back in the hallway Lok saw Zhalia and Dante waiting for him by the entrance.

"Come on Lok, we don't want to keep Sophie waiting." Zhalia snorted

"Oh yes, we don't want _her royal highnesses_' fury on us."

* * *

Despite it being a bright morning the apartment he had rented was dark. The black velvet curtains he had put up were excellent at keeping cheery sunlight out of his apartment. The only light was an eerie blue that radiated off his laptop's screen. Said laptop began ringing out in a voice that cut through the silence. It was Sadiki's master.

"Yes master?" The reception Sadiki had at the apartment was appallingly bad at best so he couldn't see his boss clearly.

"Sadiki you didn't update me last night. Have you forgotten the punishment?" His boss's harsh voice cut Sadiki more than he would admit. He let the shame he felt shine through his eyes.

"I apologize sincerely master, I ran into trouble last night-" Bad reception or not Sadiki's master's mood could easy be guessed at.

"You WHAT?!!! Tell me exactly what happened! For your sake, I hope you didn't let Dante Vale and his team catch, or in anyway see you." For once in this meeting Sadiki had good news.

"Oh, no master! It had nothing to do with them. Some thugs just tried to get the better of me." Obviously cooled off Sadiki's master leaned back in his chair.

"Did you clean up properly?" Sadiki nodded

"Yes sir."

"Good, now tell me what is going on with Vale and his team?"

"Well the two youngest members, Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill, have resumed going to their academy, but besides that the whole team was given a rest until last night. It seems they have a mission." Sadiki's boss pondered the new information.

"Where to?"

"The Yucatan Peninsula."

"Interesting..." murmured Sadiki's master, "It seems I did not make a wrong choice by hiring you." Sadiki could have purred at the complement. "Pack your bags Sadiki, you are going to follow Dante Vale and his team, but do not intervene with what they are doing until it is the right moment to snatch the titan from them, Once you have the titan do what you want with the rest of his team, but bring Dante Vale to me _alive_."

* * *

**Like it? hate it? Think that the amount of BS in it is ridiculous? Click that review button and let me know! :D Also I would like you guys opinion on something, who should get the titan?**


End file.
